Fossil fighters academy: The Omegaladont Nilloc
by Emporer Nilloc
Summary: After a tragedy Nilloc enrolls at a new school ch. 1 many thks 2 whitemoonxblacksun I'm a big fan 2-3 characters borrowed from him as this is his version of the academy with a very powerful new kid mixed in. Enjoy


Disclaimer :I DO NOT own fossil fighters in any way shape or form but I have both games played them and completely owned them. Also this is my first ever fanfic so comment fairly. Also If this is White Moon x Black Sun reading this be prepared to incorporate a new character to the academy as this is your version of the academy I'm using some of the characters from ur fanfics may or may not appear

Uhhhh…. Nilloc's bleary vision could make out the horrific scene before him: The fighter coliseum crumbling in a fireball. He coughed up a mixture of blood and ash he saw his favorite vivosaur Ignosaurus standing over him protectively. "Igno stop…" he said weakly Igno turned around the look of fiery rage subsided, and was replaced by a warm look of love for his master. But Nilloc saw a look of severe concern in those fiery eyes. He felt a warm sensation on his chest and looked down a large deep cut with a large pool of fresh blood was seeping through his torn shirt. His breaths becoming more and more shallow he took out frigis dino medal and gestured for igno to return to his. As he held the two precious medals in his hands he whispered to them respectively:"Fire, Ice." The dino medals glowed and vanished to the places of those elements. Then with a final rasping breath Nilloc lapsed into unconsciousness. So close to death laying in a ring of smoke, ash, fire and brimstone, was where his mother found him laying silently on the ground in a fresh pool of blood. Scorched and bleeding she cradled his head in her arms and said what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? She signaled for the paramedics to come over to her once there one of them said to the others "Come on men his condition is far worse than anyone else he has to be rushed to the ICU immediately!" I mean I wanted him there by yesterday!" "Come on lets move!" They scrambled to get him on an ambulance. Once in they had him on every life support system in the ambulance. They sped to the hospital once there his condition had not stabilized. Until professor scatterly came in brandishing an extremely rare fossil and an explanation. He told them that it was an artifact known as an omegaladont head. It looked every inch like a miraculous fossil exept the teeth were silver and was encrusted with jewels. He explained that if three vivosaurs agreed to merge with him the omegaladont head would heal him and give him near godlike abilities but there was a catch. Which of course no one listened to. He called in Rupert who talked to Nillocs vivosaurs T-rex lord, Mapo king, O-raptor fiend agreed to merge with the three giga's( Giga raja, Giga spinax , and Giga allo). To form an incredibly powerful new vivosaur known as natural disaster. Natural disaster fused with Igno and Frigi (Both of which had been found previously). To form the omegaladont titan Caramont. Then using the integration and revival machines they fused the omegaladont skull inside Nilloc and revived him. He was stable! To pay for his life support everyone Nilloc had graced with a battle chiped in to help the young quadrillion-are. Yes that's right I said quadrillion-are you see over the years at callisteo he had amassed twenty quadrillion dollars worth of gold. So I think you can see how this whole mess got started. Unfortunately Nilloc was not the only casualty two of his friends had taken injuries in the fire Diana now enrolled at the callisteo fossil academy suffered from both mental and physical scars and another lost his love and his ability to speak. About a month and a half later Nilloc was released from the hospital his mom had enrolled him at callisteo academy. His mom had him dressed up in a 200$ tuxedo which he hated he just wanted to be a normal kid but alas as the beast Caramont lived in him he could not ever again… Over at the academy most kids stayed out of his way except two bullies ones name was Mai he knew not the others' first they tried to do the classic bucket of water trick the outcome he was soaked and he was mad Mai's widened in horror as his eyes turned bright as suns the water then simply boiled away and the bucket now void of water melted in his grasp then he emitted a roar so loud it broke a window and set off three car alarms. The staff thought it was a vivosaur and went up to his dorm once there Joe found Mai in the fetal position face white with fear Joe got Mai up and asked her what had happened. She replied new kid …..water ….bucket ….monster… She was led out of the dorms and put into the infirmary. Having regained his composure he found a suitable place to sit down and eat he ordered two of everything you see caramonts one downside was it required vast amounts of carbs to keep it in check. While eating he saw a throng of fangirls swarming someone so he got up from his meal licked the blood off his lips now I said two of EVERYTHING including raw meat. So as he walked over the group parted ways for a moment to let him pass in the center of the throng was RUPERT he couldn't believe his eyes he threw back his head and gave a loud hearty laugh, then he went up to him and gave his friend a warm embrace the two hadn't seen each other in over three years Rupert gave a welcome hello back the two went back to Nilloc's preferred table Rupert astounded at the sheer mountain of food Nilloc was consuming was wondering what had happened to his friend over the years. After lunch was free period where students could play fossil battles Mai wanting her revenge on Nilloc knocked over the opposing fighters Allosaurus and it landed on top of him everyone rushed over to try and lift the Allosaurus off the student who paid to build this school but in vain after ten minutes Joe came over to see the commotion Rupert told him but they turned to the sound of ripping sinew and splintering bone as the allo was ripped in half underneath stood Nilloc the fire in his eyes was of pure rage and seething cold hatred with each exhale from his nostrils the ground froze at his feet lava started to drip from his mouth from every spinal disk on his back small ice mountains protruded his teeth and fingernails became razor sharp, Joe who knew what was happening said "Back Back everyone back!" Nilloc was gone what was left was the beast within him Caramont. Caramont had the legs the bottom jaw and the eyes of Ignosaurus the back and tail of Frigisaurus the rest was natural disaster (Natural Disaster looked like a Giga that had the markings of a T-Rex lord and much bigger than both of them.) All together Caramont towered over the twenty story hill that was by the school Nilloc was done. He let go of the reins but sending out a wave of telepathic energy he said "I'm sorry I had to do this but I'm done he will not harm any of you but will annihilate any vivosaur in his path if I revert to normal please treat me with respect all I ever wanted was to be accepted as normal yet some of you have been tormenting me from day one I..I…I'm so sorry this is what the surgeons did to me to save my life three years ago and to those who know of the coliseum fire that's all my fault… Nilloc reverted to human form cold shivering and sad he was crying he talked in short shallow breaths "I was 12 at the time I was battling a competitor but he cheated and instead of facing igno he sent his V-raptor on me it gashed me across the chest and igno seeing me in pain and bleeding disintegrated my opponent with inferno breath and that started the fire." He leaned to his right palm and spoke to it softly "Isn't that right buddy?" they heard a confident fiery roar he laughed and then once more lapsed into unconsciousness….

END of chapter one


End file.
